Trust
by spacegypsy1
Summary: She'd learned to trust him, she'd learned to depend on him, but has she learned how to love him. Trope de jour.


TITLE: Trust

AUTHOR: spacegypsy1

RATING: PG-13/Teens

CATEGORY: Oneshot- romance

PAIRING: Daniel/Vala

CHARACTERS: Daniel Jackson, Vala Mal Doran, Teal'c, Cameron Mitchell

SPOILERS/TIMELINE: post-Season 10

WORD COUNT: apprx 1450

SUMMARY: She'd learned to trust him, she'd learned to depend on him, but has she learned how to love him.

~0o0o0~

This is not our first rodeo as Mitchell would say. We've been imprisoned before, all of us, one of us and some of us. This time, just the two of us. As one, we both slid down the familiar feel of damp, unmoving, cold stone of dungeon wall, to settle on the hard packed and stained dirt floor.

I groaned, my body jerking with the pain of movement. My legs had given out – completely - on the fourth or fifth upslope right about the time Vala's gave out and she fell backwards into me. We both tumbled down rock and gravel to land at the feet, or what Vala insists were giant Chicken legs, of our pursuers. That was no more than an hour ago.

She sighed wearily, and I automatically wrapped an aching arm around her in comfort. Her head tilted over onto my shoulder and I felt her go slack with exhausted sleep.

Smiling, I laid my cheek over on top of her head thinking that she'd come a long way in her years at the SGC to be instantly able to feel safe – to trust me to watch her back.

By now, everyone in the universe who knows us knows I am crazy in love with her. Most, of course, think it is a recent phenomenon – one manifesting once the threat of the Ori was dealt with. Not true.

I am ashamed to admit this, but I staunchly, purposely, completely hid the fact for years. I've loved her since Sallis and Harrid. The only difference now is that I found myself no longer able to resist her and most significantly, not wanting to.

One day not long ago she walked into my office, plopped down on my lap and asked, "I know you will say no, but I already have the tickets for tonight and Muscles had to leave for some disturbing incident with those Jaffa on Dakara, and I wanted to see the Nutcracker dancing. I've waited years to see it. Sam is away on her nice ship, Mitchell is hiding out somewhere – I supposed he heard about my missing Jaffa - and Carolyn is overseas with her mom to visit their friends. Plleeaaassse."

And I said, "Sure."

She nearly fell off my lap. I grabbed for her and got a handful of breast. She squeaked, then laughed and stood, "Thank you, Daniel." She said grinning that Cheshire Cat grin. "For all of it. I'll email you the details in just a minute. I need to leave, I'm rather hot."

And off she went. That was five days ago. It was a very pleasant evening. I took her to dinner and then dessert afterwards. Then knowing full well she probably wasn't in love with me, I took her home to my bed. I'd decided that there was no use in holding out for something...someone...who I was positive would love me because I was so crazy about her it just didn't matter anymore.

So, still, the verdict is out on her feelings for me. No matter that she blithely professed her love, and even though she trusts me, anyone could see the uncertainty in her eyes.

Funny that it's me who let go. Like free falling I let go and let myself love her. It was easier than I thought. And though I am unsure of her feelings and I know it can go either way, for some strange reason there is comfort in that.

I'll let her sleep a few hours, I'm exhausted but I can hold out. We were on the run for four days before they caught up with us. It's not like we're going anywhere. Hopefully our SG-1 luck won't run out and someone will show up to save us. Hopefully Teal'c and Mitchell made it.

~0o0o0~

It's been three days and no one has come. And by no one I mean not a single soul has been here. No food. No water. No sunshine. No one, no thing. And since they stripped us of boots, socks, vests, jackets, contents of pockets, there's not a shred of anything to use as a tool...or a crumb of food.

They even took the shiny clip she had in her hair.

I'm worried, I won't lie. I don't know how bad it's gonna get and I don't want to watch her suffer. Sometimes I hate this job!

"You know, Daniel," She says, her voice rough with dehydration. "I'm a bit uneasy about this little adventure. And I know you're worried. So I want to make sure – just in case I don't make it – that you completely understand something. Well, first let me say I thought about lying so as to not make your life so horrid should you survive and not me. But, well, actually, I've something to confess and I, apparently, am not able to stop myself just to save you more pain and heartache. I've never been in love. Ever. Never, ever before...today, yesterday and a few other days and quite possibly, maybe a year or so since you came along."

I opened my mouth to speak but she slapped three dirty fingers across my parched, cracking lips.

"I've been quite fond of a few men. A fiancé I'd known since childhood and I adored, but more like a ticket out of hell than loved. And of course the other one I was particularly fond of was a savior and often a kind man, and often a religious zealot and a not so nice man. Loving you. Dear darling Daniel. Scares the hell out of me."

"Vala." I mumbled from under her fingers.

"Be quiet. I know you love me. I know you don't believe me..."

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her fingers away from my mouth. "I do. I know. I know now because that look in your eyes that I thought was uncertainty...was fear. I should have recognized it."

I was amazed when she found the strength to move and straddled my hips. She sunk into me feeling frail and limp.

"I wish," she whispered because I knew she didn't have the power to speak louder, "that we could make love and die in a blazing orgasm. That would be nice, wouldn't it?"

"This isn't such a bad way to go." With effort I wrapped my arms around her, resting my forehead against hers. "You. Me. Together."

"Mmm. You can be Romeo and I can be Julia."

"Juliet."

"No. She used a knife in the end. A dagger. I don't like self stabbing, or daggers."

"Poison?" I barely forced out of my dry throat.

"You have some?"

"No. You?"

"Nope." She moved her head so her nose rubbed against mine.

"My mouth hurts too much to kiss you."

"That's alright, my tongue would just get stuck."

"I really do love you, Vala..."

"Jackson!" I heard and wondered if I'd imagined Mitchell's voice. "I can't leave you two alone for a few days without you gettin' all up in each other's stuff."

The iron door creaked and squeaked as it opened.

Mitchell took Vala's jaw in his hand to turn her face as he offered up the canteen of water. "Slow. Drink slow, princess." Passing the canteen to Teal'c he pulled gently and took Vala up in his arms.

I wanted to gulp every drop of cool wet water as Teal'c me helped me up and supported my weight while he held the canteen to my lips.

"Can you walk, DanielJackson?" The Jaffa asked robbing me of the water. I could only grunt a response as I willed my weak legs to assist.

I could just see Vala's eyes over Mitchell's shoulder. I knew she was smiling as she raised ever so slightly a brow in invitation. And as much as it pained my still dried and cracked lips I smiled back and nodded my acceptance.

~END


End file.
